You’re My Brother’s Best Friend
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie falls in love with the Undertaker but it feels so wrong.


Mark came up behind the dug out. He tapped Nessie on the shoulder and waved "good luck"

"luck.." She snubbed " i have that"

mark laughed " we'll see... I'm going to sit over there" he pointed to the bleachers

"okay see you after the same" he kissed her cheek and left. Nessie watched him sit down.

"is that the guy?' Rachel asked

"yeah, doesn't he have the most beautiful green eyes?" Nessie said in a bit of a daze

"yeah, is he yours,"

" oh no ... he's Eric's best friend,"

" she he's your bother's best friend that she couldn't stop you." Rachel said

"it stops him... I would love to date him" Ness said. She walked out of the dugout and got ready to bat.

The pitcher been walking the people in front of Nessie. She was fourth batter; not bad on her scale. Nessie got up and to the plated ready to hit her home run to make home run count to 23.

"ball 2" the umpire called

"come on girl give me a good one" Nessie grunted. There it was strait down the plate. Nessie nailed the pitch sending it out of the park. She began her jog to the bases. She waved at Mark who walked over to the dugout. Nessie crossed the plate and her team mates jumped all over her.

after the team cleared off. She walked over to the bench to pick up her stuff. Mark stood in front of her

"Nice hit" He said. Nessie began to laugh

"all your luck made me hit it" She said.

"maybe it was" he said and smiled

"oh, your so sure of yourself" Ness said and walked out of the dugout. Mark garbed her sides "brat" she said and Mark wrapped an arm around her.

"aw, only your brat" he said and they began the walk to the car. Nessie open her car door and stood on the inside.

" your such a tease" Nessie said

"why do you say that,"

"because you hang on me and treat me like I'm your girlfriend, but you are afraid to make a move..."

" well, sorry next time I'll make my moves sooner." Mark kissed Nessie. The stood there staring at one another. Nessie couldn't believe what Mark just did. Nessie lend over the car door and kissed him deeper then him kissing her. Nessie drew back and her hand to her lips. Nessie stared into Mark's eyes and him into her.

"I'll talk to you later" Mark said and walked away

"yeah bye" Nessie said and got in the car and began to drive home. She thought about the kiss and hope it meant what she hop it would. She pulled up to the house seeing Mark's car in the driveway," how did this happen," she asked her self and pulled next to mark's car. She walked in the house seeing Eric and Mark int eh living room.

"hey guys" she called and went upstairs to take a shower.

" hey what would happen if Nessie dated one of your close friend?" Mark questioned Eric

"nothing ... who is she dating,"

" no one" Mark said and went upstairs.

Nessie got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked in to her bedroom. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

" i love this song" Nessie jumped

"Mark it's rude to just enter,"

"sorry... I'll remember that for next time." Mark said and Nessie threw some cloths on the bed. Mark held up a pair of her underwear

"thank you" she said and took the underwear back.

" they are small" He said

"yeah" she said putting her back toward him to get dressed," they are soppiest to be"

after a while mark asked "should I leave?" Nessie turned around.

" nah, I'm just about done" she said and put on her shirt.

" ya know your brother doesn't mind that you date one of his good friends,"

" oh really" She said and tucked the front of her shirt in "and who am I dating,"

" oh I don't know." Mark followed Nessie down the stairs "maybe me.." Nessie turned around.

" you?" She laughed "okay tell me when and where,"

" right here ... right now" he said "Nessie, be my girlfriend,"

" yeah" Ness sand and turn around. Mark looked at her and lightly brushed her hair away and kissed her deep and long.

" that is what I wanted to do"

" i forgot something upstairs" she garbed hi hand and kissed him leading him upstairs. Mark opened the door to her room gently kissing down her neck and shoulder.

Mark gently took off Nessie's shit playfully kissing down her chest. She pulled over his shirt kissing his lips and neck. Mark undid her bra softly sucking on her rosy chest smelling her powder. Mark held her back bringing her breast to his flaming mouth. Nessie lightly moaned to Mark's playful kisses.

Mark rubbed his hand up Nessie inner though. Mark slowly unbuttoned her shorts letting them drop tot he ground, and then undoing his own. He gently began to tuff at her underwear wanting to feel every part of her body. He finally got them off. He laid her on the bed gently kissing her body.

" Mark" She moaned "Mark,"

" yes" he responded

"I never,"

" shhh, it's okay I'll go slow" and that is what he did.

He dropped his boxer to the ground and gentle placed him self in side of her. She wiggled slightly and Mark could feeling himself reaching her barrier. Mark held her still waiting for her to become clam and relaxed with him inside.

" okay?" He asked

"yeah now" She said and he thirsted strait in to her. " Mark" She cried. Her faced showed pain and hurtful in her eyes. she made no vocal opinion to say anything about it. tears lightly came to her eyes and Mark kissed them away talking her though the pain.

" it's okay sweetheart... I'm sorry ... the pain will go away ... it's okay everything will feel good in a few mins." he said and waited to see her face relax "all better?"

" yeah, i guess" she said and reached up locking her hand around his neck.

Mark slowly began to thrust Nessie. he could still see the pain in her eyes telling him to hurry up. Mark was use to speed and began to pump faster with out knowing it. Nessie body began to swell feeling and over amount to scream. She did so with out a care. She could feel something building up inside of her and tried hard to hold it back.

" let it go sweetheart i got you" Mark said out of breath.

Mark rode her a bit longer before she came clawing on to him screaming and bucking. Mark held her down and thirsted her a few more time getting his pleasure as fast as he could knowing how much pain she must be in. Mark came with a roar

"God i love you Ness" He said and rolled off her.

" i love you too" She snuggled closer to him. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. " mark you know something?'

" huh?"

" you just slept with your best friend's sister" she giggled

"and loved every bit of it" he pulled her in closer.

THE END


End file.
